Alearin-Tilwen
Alearin Fea'atta is a Fireborn Elf pacted with a lifelong friend, an Ice Nymph, Tilwen, to join their spirits with the same body. Appearance Alearin appears as a proud Fire Elf with wavy, fiery red hair and eyes. Her hair reaches halfway down her back and is tied back when she does not wear armor. In her spirit form, when not in control of her body, her form appears as red and surrounded in wispy flame. When Tilwen takes control, Alearin's eyes become an icy blue. In her Nymph form, she is icy blue and possesses a calm, steam-like aura. When one spirit takes command of the body, the other is outside it in their nymph form, usually invisible, but Alearin can never stray away from her body. Personality Alearin is very proud, given her rarity status, and is also quite ill tempered, aggressive, and stubborn. Tilwen, on the other hand is humble and calm, taking joy in the most trivial of activities. But they both agree that nature is a thing to protect and they learn from one another. Neither of them like arguments with each other. Inventory Apparel Alearin wears light, dark red elven leather armor pieces over a skintight navy blue underlayering body suit with a hood and face mask. The pieces are a chestplate, bracers, boots, and greaves. Weapons *'Naararista:' Twin scimitars that can channel Alearin's fire as she strikes. *'Pilin'khelek:' A bow that can imbue Tilwen's ice into fired arrowheads. Ability Physical Alearin specializes in dual blade fencing with her scimitars, while Tilwen possesses skill with the bow. Alearin also possesses physical speed and grace that translate well into freerunning. When one spirit is in control, the other that is outside the body, but still linked to the mind, can see independently and warn of impending attack to the other. Elemental Alearin's spirit gives her access to elemental Fire Magic. Tilwen's spirit lets her use Ice Magic when in control of Alearin's body. It is possible for both of their spirits to be in command of the body, but the power of both spirits can strain the body or even destroy it due to the opposing elements while twice the power is introduced. History Born of a volcano and raised by a guardian class elven family of similar elemental birth, Alearin's early childhood was spent under the tutelage of her parents in the lands surrounding their snowy mountain volcano. She took a liking to bladework from her hot headed mother, to the chagrin of her more even tempered father. On a trek up along the volcano, in Alearin's pubescent decade, she and her father found a lonely and sad Ice Nymph before reaching the rim of the mountain. She had been wandering the mountain for many decades, aimlessly. Her father decided to take the Nymph with them back to their home. They named her Tilwen. Alearin and Tilwen's early adolescence was somewhat shaky while they were together, though they were undoubtedly friendly toward one another. However, the Nymph seemed jealous and depressed on the subject of the body, thus they weaned away from the subject. This went on for a year or so until Alearin suggested they share her body to let her experience what living was like. Soon, Alearin's parents made the arrangements to allow a spirit binding and give the Nymph the opportunity and privilege of knowing what having a body was like. From then on, Alearin and Tilwen's bond became strengthened, and Tilwen decided to train with her hostess. With Alearin's father, she trained in the use of the bow for a decade, and by adulthood, the two of them struck out for a life of adventuring. Category:Character Category:Aether Category:Esclas Category:Accepted Character